7 Minutes
by Deckany
Summary: Their eyes met, only for a moment, and then the bottle spun until it's speed decreased and pointed right at Lovino. He was going in a small dark space with this silver haired guy he barely knew. What was he planning to do with him once they were in that closet? This game was stupid. WARNING: contains OOC/AU and human names. (rated m for Lovi's foul mouth)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing hetalia. All credit goes to Himaruya. I just really love the prumano pairing and think they deserve more attention! So I write stories on them~ Enjoy!:)**

7 Minutes

It was mid summer and, honestly, it felt that the days were going by fast and before he knew it summer will be over. He would then be back at school, unfortunately. Although, the summers weren't so great as well because the feeling of life going by quickly made Lovino feel mundane. It made Lovino think that life can be nothing more then just that. Him and Antonio were well into college with the date of their graduation set for the future. Antonio is Lovino's boyfriend, he is, in Lovino's opinion, an idiot at best. Intelligently speaking Antonio was average but Lovino wouldn't say he was the brains of the relationship but he did think logically. They both had similar looks but Antonio's hair was wavier and untamed while Lovino's was straight and soft to the touch with a single curl popping out from the top of his head and off to the side. His eyes were a hazel/amber look to them while Antonio's was a proud green. They met each other back in highschool- people would consider them as "highschool sweethearts" but Lovino would object to that labeling of their relationship- through mutual friends.

Antonio thought of putting together a party, claiming it be "a muy bien idea", and invited all of his stupid friends. Lovino objected to the sudden party but he was halfway through his list of friends before he could stop him. So now here he was setting up the dorm for 10 plus people that Lovino could honestly give two shits about. Lovino was against everyone showing up because all he wanted was a relaxing evening alone, but for some reason everytime he mentions being alone or being bored Antonio takes it that he needs to make a spectacular day for Lovino. Which, of course, is the opposite from what he wanted.

Lovino decided to sit down halfway into setting up when he saw Antonio bring out the chips and salsa, and proceeded to snacking on them.

"Lovi! Don't eat all the chips and salsa! " Antonio whined at him.

"There is plenty more besides this one and you got more food over there so this one is mine! I'm tired from setting up for this stupid party."

"Pero... you barely did anything," Antonio pointed out which he then recieved a glare from those amber eyes.

"Shut up idiota! Is it almost time? I just want to get this over with.." Lovino mumbled, scooping a small mountain of salsa onto a single chip and stuffing it in his mouth.

Antonio looked at his watch and just as he did he heard multiple knocks on the door increasing louder and louder, much to Lovino's annoyance. Lovino gave Antonio an irritated look, but it was useless the next moment Antonio was flying to the door excitedly and Lovino put the next chip in his mouth. Lovino heard the door swing open and in an instant the knocking stopped and there was excited loud greetings coming through the next second.

More and more people came into the dorm over the course of the next half hour and soon everyone was present and the music was going. Lovino's twin brother Feliciano and his boyfriend Ludwig were there as well. Feliciano and him were twins but no stranger could tell at first glance that they were, he was much lighter skin and auburn hair with the same curl on the opposite side of his head. Next to his boyfriend, Ludwig, he was a twig. Ludwig was a beefy white german guy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Feliciano jumped from Lovino to Ludwig in conversation and Lovino felt better about talking to someone to pass the time.

Slowly Lovino got used to the party happening and went along with the party activities and soon joined in on the conversations and the groups of people around. Lovino went over to Antonio to see what he was up to and saw him with a small group of people that some Lovino recognized.

"Hey! We should play a game!" The one very pale man in the group with unnatural silver hair exclaimed excitedly, Lovino remembered his name Gilbert.

"Oui~ May i suggest a pleasureful game of 7 minutes in heaven?~" That is Francis, he, too, has blonde hair and blue eyes like Ludwig but is less bulky and has long hair and stubble along his jawline.

Gilbert laughed, "Of course you would suggest that game! You didn't even take a second thought! Why?~ Someone around here that you are dying to kiss?" His voice went down in attempts to whisper but Lovino, across from him, could still hear him. "Is it a certain british guy with thick eyebrows?~ Huh?~"

Francis just smirked, Lovino could only guess that that was a clear yes from the weird perverted man. Lovino saw that they were all talking about it so loud that the guy they were talking about turn toward them with one of his big eyebrow raised, obviously weirded out.

"Si si! Let's play that! It sounds like so much fun! How does it go again?" Antonio asked.

Lovino listened also, he has never heard of it, as Francis explained the rules of the game. The three guys started gathering as much people to join- Francis dragging along the big eyebrowed man, his name being Arthur- and brought them all into the living room area. Lovino didn't want to be a part of this game after hearing the rules, but of course Antonio insisted so there he is sitting down with a group of people that were all huddled in a circle.

Lovino looked around at all the faces in the circle and suddenly met eyes with reddish purple ones that belonged to Gilbert. Gilbert was smiling at him in a way that made Lovino wonder if he was trying to be flirty, he then winked at him and Lovino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked away. What was that? Is he expecting to get Lovino in that closet with him? Lovino avoided Gilberts eyes as the game began, he really didn't want to do this anymore. Lovino hoped to get Antonio or maybe even Feliciano- at least with Feliciano he could just sit there with him and complain about this game being stupid.

It was now Gilbert's turn and Lovino watched as he glanced once more at him and take the bottle in the middle of the circle and spin it. Lovino's heart picked up in panic at the thought of them in a closet together. What did Gilbert plan to do with him in there? Lovino's greatest fear at the moment came true as he saw the top of the bottle point directly at him, his eyes widen and looked up at the albino man.

"Antonio I don't want to do this you go in there for me!" Lovino said panically

He laughed, "That's not how the game works Lovi! The bottle has choosen!"

Gilbert stood up ready to go into the closet, he brought out his hand for Lovino's, smirking, "Shall we?~"

Lovino looked up at him, then glared at Antonio, "Bastard! Do something! You should be stopping this!"

"It's just a game Lovi~~" Antonio pulled Lovino up onto his feet and pushed him to Gilbert. "Oi Gilbert hands off okay?"

Lovino collided into Gilbert and backed away quickly and Gilbert, then, took Lovino's hand. "Ja ja sure~ Don't worry I will treat you boyfriend good~" He started for the closet that Francis had open for them. Lovino glared back at Antonio until the closet door closed and he snatched his hand back and retreated to the back of the closet away from Gilbert.

"Touch me and you die," Lovino threatened.

He heard Gilbert chuckle, but could hardly see him in the dark space. Lovino couldn't turn the light on because the switch was outside by the door and Lovino cursed under his breath at how tiny the closet was.

"7 minutes start now~" he heard Francis say outside the door, then proceeded to walk away. Lovino listened and could hear the conversations pick up again while they wait for their time to be over. Lovino started to feel uneasy at Gilbert's silence.

"You better be staying away.." Lovino's voice was shaking slightly.

"Are you happy with Antonio?" Gilbert asked softly.

Lovino froze for a moment and looked toward where he heard his voice. "What...? Why do you ask...?"

"Just curious. You don't seem very happy."

"Why do you care?" Lovino asked.

He heard Gilbert shift slightly and it made Lovino tense up, thinking he was moving closer. "Because I know that you could be happier without him."

Lovino scoffed, "And then what? Be with someone like you? Is that what you're trying to say? Maybe you should stop talking now. Let's just sit here in silence." Lovino then slid down against the wall and sat down, with a sigh.

Lovino suddenly felt hands grab onto his wrists and bring them up against the wall, he yelped in surprise. In a soft deep voice Gilbert whispered, "We could sit in silence but that wouldn't be much fun now would it? Honestly when was the last time you had some fun?"

"Please... stop. " Lovino started to breathe uncontrollably.

"I want you to have fun. I want you to be happy. I care because I like you. Antonio doesn't get you but I do. You deserve better. So take a chance on me."

Lovino's breathing calmed and listened to what he had to say and wasn't sure if he was still talking to Gilbert, he normally wasn't this sentimental. Before he could reply he felt a sudden warmth on his lips and it took him a moment to realize that Gilbert was kissing him. Lovino's hands loosened out of their fists. After everything Gilbert had said to him, Lovino wondered if maybe he should take a chance. Maybe what Lovino had been feeling with Antonio was fading into something further away from love. He pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Gilbert's tongue slide into his mouth, Lovino had to admit to himself that his kissing was significantly better then Antonio's. Lovino began to kiss Gilbert back and the kiss shifted quickly to something deeper. Lovino moved his hands in an attempt to be free from Gilbert's hold in which he gladly let go and his hands moved up Gilbert's chest and around his neck. Lovino felt through Gilbert's hair at the back of his head and could tell that this was in fact Gilbert he was kissing. He just had to confirm it was. Lovino was enjoying this way too much and felt terrible that he wanted this over Antonio.

Gilbert pulled back and each of them panted slightly, the kisses shifted down to Lovino's neck and he bit his lip in approval. He gripped onto Gilbert's hair as he began to nibble at his neck and chills ran up Lovino's spine. "Gilbert... don't make a mark.."

"Okay times up!~~" they heart Francis come running to the door, they both stopped and quickly moved away from each other and fixed themselves up just as the door swung open.

Lovino got up quickly and exited the closet, adjusting the collar of his shirt hoping that Gilbert didn't leave a mark. Gilbert smiled at Francis- who was disappointed to not catch them in the act- and exited the closet as well. "Alright! This was fun but now I would like a beer!"

"You don't want to go again mon amie?" Francis asked.

"Maybe later! I would like a drink and food!" Gilbert headed over to the kitchen and Lovino watched him as went.

"Hey what's wrong Lovi?~ That wasn't so bad was it?" Antonio asked, looking at him.

Lovino snapped out of it and looked at Antonio, with a frown. "I'm going to get a drink.." Lovino got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Ohonhonhon~ Arthur~ Looks like it's you and me now!" Lovino heard Francis say, and there was a few celebrated whistles and he could hear Arthur very loudly object to it. Lovino looked back as he was being dragged into the closet and the others in the circle laughed, all having fun.

Lovino stepped into the kitchen and met eyes with Gilbert, who was opening a bottle of beer. Lovino could feel his cheeks warm up and could tell he was getting increasingly red because Gilbert smiled at him. Lovino walked over to him silently and watched as Gilbert's eyes never left him and he honestly really loved that. He felt like they were communicating with their eyes and Lovino could understand exactly what Gilbert wanted and he, too, wanted that as well. Lovino took Gilbert's hand, and looked towards the other room at the other people and Gilbert also checked. Lovino saw that no one was looking and started to pull him away from the kitchen, Gilbert gladly followed.

Lovino's heart was racing at the dangerous feeling of them possibly getting caught but he also didn't care. He needed to have that feeling all over again with Gilbert and experience whatever may come after it. They didn't need much words after Lovino brought him into his room and locked the door, because the next moment they continued where they left off. Lovino was aware that his boyfriend was just a short distance outside his room but that didn't stop either of them from gripping onto each other and taking each other's clothes off and becoming tangled into the bed's blankets.

The next day him and Antonio were done. That night changed everything that Lovino saw in life, it became so clear on what he wanted. He would've never thought it be Gilbert that would be the one that he needed, but it only took 7 minutes to change what he thought life would be for him. Gilbert was exciting and that's exactly what Lovino needed in his life.

/\/\

Author's note: Hope y'all liked it! I tried keeping it short so it could be more of a one-shot type story but got a little carried away. Anyways hope it was enjoyable! #prumanoisotp


End file.
